Wake Me Up When September Ends
by debyyanime
Summary: Uma Songfic da musica Wake Me Up When September Ends Green day -Royai. É a primeira coisa que eu posto aqui no site...Então, peguem leve ú.ù


Nem a musica, nem os personagens nem o anime me pertencem ú.ù Olhem, é minha primeira songfic e a primeira coisa que eu posto qui no site, então dêem um desconto! ú.ù Se acharem essa fic em um site chamado Nyah **não é Plagio**,é que eu tenho uma conta lá também. Eu amo essa musica por isso eu a escolhi! *0*

Enfim, boa leitura...

- Roy! Tire a mesa!Não está pensando que vai ficar sentado ai o dia todo, não é? Hoje você...

Desistir de tentar prestar atenção no que minha mãe falava, eu estou me sentindo tão mal! Amanhã eu irei partir, e eu não havia contado para ela. Eu vou deixar tudo! Para realizar o meu sonho... Eu vou deixar a cidade, deixar a minha família, e deixar ela. Riza Hawkeye.

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when september ends

Like my father's come to pass

Seven years has gone so fast

Wake me up when september ends

(O verão chegou e passou

A inocência nunca dura

Me acorde quando setembro acabar

Assim como meu pai se foi

Sete anos passaram muito rápido

Me acorde quando setembro acabar)

Não consigo esquecer-me do verão maravilhoso que passei, mesmo treinando feito louco com meu mestre Hawkeye, foi muito divertido! Ele nesse pouco tempo havia ocupado um lugar de pai em minha vida... Talvez pelo fato de que, meu pai partira quando eu tinha apenas dez anos, o meu mestre tenha ocupado tão rápido esse espaço vazio, que há tanto tempo fora esquecido por mim.

Meu pai assim como eu era sonhador e há sete anos partiu, em busca de seus sonhos. Mas a vida pregou-lhe uma peça... Meu pai foi morto em campo de batalha! É, sete anos passaram tão rápido!

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when september ends

(Lá vem a chuva de novo

O cair das estrelas

Encharcado na minha dor de novo

Nos tornando quem nós somos.

Enquanto a minha memória descansa

Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi

Me acorde quando setembro acabar)

O dia está chegando ao fim e a chuva começou a cair com força. Mas isso não me incomodava, não agora! Sai de casa e fui andar na chuva, eu podia ouvir os berros de reprovação da minha mãe... Vou sentir falta disso, mas, o que mais me fará falta será das brigas com a Riza.

Riza Hawkeye é filha do meu mestre, e mesmo sendo difícil de admitir eu me apaixonei por ela. Seu jeito de ser me encantou totalmente e, quando penso em deixá-la, uma dor toma conta do meu peito e um turbilhão de coisas vem a minha mente, quem dera, essa chuva poder lavar a minha dor e descansar a minha mente. Mas, tenho que ir em frente, esse é quem eu sou!

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when september ends

Ring out the bells again

Like we did when spring began

Wake me up when september ends

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when september ends

(O verão chegou e passou

A inocência nunca dura

Me acorde quando setembro acabar

Toquem os sinos novamente

Como fizemos quando a primavera começou

Me acorde quando setembro acabar

Lá vem a chuva de novo

Caíndo das estrelas

Encharcado na minha dor novamente

Tornando-se quem nós somos

Enquanto minha memória descansa

Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi

Me acorde quando setembro acabar

O verão chegou e passou,

A inocência nunca dura

Me acorde quando setembro acabar)

Deitado em minha cama, tudo que eu quero é dormir... E torcer para que me acordem apenas quando setembro acabar... Quando setembro acabar...

Like my father's come to pass

Twenty years has gone so fast

Wake me up when september ends

Wake me up when september ends

Wake me up when september ends

(Assim como meu pai se foi

Vinte anos se passaram muito rápido

Me acorde quando setembro acabar

Me acorde quando setembro acabar

Me acorde quando setembro acabar)

Nesse momento estou na estação de trem, vou para o exercito me tornar Alquimista Federal e tentar realizar o meu sonho de tornar-me Führer, para acabar com as coisas erradas desse pais. E talvez, algum dia eu reencontre Riza...


End file.
